The Caring Side of Dr Stein
by sourgrapesnape24
Summary: Stein and Spirit live together as meister and weapon. Everything is going well until Spirit comes down with a cold. Luckily, he lives with a doctor! Please favorite and review!


Franken Stein and Spirit Albarn had been living together for three years. After a rough beginning to their relationship, thanks to Stein's bad dissecting habits, they had worked out their differences and were living happily together.

It was Saturday morning, and like most Saturday mornings, Stein woke up at 8:00. He groggily rubbed his green eyes, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and slid out of bed. Once standing, he stretched his arms over his head, yawned, and headed out into the kitchen to prepare some coffee and breakfast for him and Spirit.

Stein scooped the coffee grounds into the coffee maker and turned it on. He then put four pieces of bread in the toaster for him and Spirit to eat. While he was waiting for the coffee to brew and the bread to toast, he started frying some bacon.

In around ten minutes, everything was on the table and ready to eat. Stein walked over to Spirit's bedroom and knocked on the door three times. "Spirit, breakfast is ready. Come eat it before it gets cold," Stein called through the door. Spirit groaned in response. Stein walked back to the table, shaking his head. Spirit loved sleep, but also loved food. Stein knew as soon as Spirit smelled the bacon, his favorite food, he would come bounding into the kitchen.

However, five minutes passed until Stein finally heard Spirit slide out of bed. He also heard coughing from Spirit's room. Stein looked towards the redhead's room, and saw the door open, revealing a run-down looking Death Scythe.

Spirit walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in the seat across from Stein, shivering in the process. Stein looked up from his coffee, and saw that Spirit looked a bit pale. He had dark circles under his eyes and his nose and cheeks were a pinkish-red color. The meister figured that the previous night had caught up with the Death Scythe.

Spirit was teaching a class at the Academy, and, being a nice day, decided to walk to the school with no jacket or anything. However, as the day progressed, the sky turned cloudy, and those clouds decided to empty their contents on Death City. Spirit was forced to walk back to his and Stein's apartment in the cold pouring rain.

Stein sighed, setting down his coffee. "How are you this morning?" he asked Spirit.

The Scythe cleared his throat, and in a hoarse voice said, "I'm fine, how about you?"

Stein knew this would happen. Every time Spirit got sick, he would deny it. He would never let the doctor help him.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Stein asked, raising his eyebrows at the redhead.

Spirit sniffed, and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Stein started to say something, but was interrupted by Spirit having a coughing fit.

"That's why." Stein said.

Spirit huffed. "I'm fine. Its nothing to worry about."

Stein gave Spirit an unsatisfied look, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why do you say its nothing to worry about?"

"I just have a cough. You cough all the time, Stein."

"That's because I smoke. However, you don't, and you certainly don't cough like that normally." Stein countered. Before Spirit could say anything else, the silver haired meister had reached his hand across the table and put it up to Spirit's forehead.

Stein smirked. "Just as I suspected. You're burning up Spirit."

Spirit looked away from his partner. "So?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Stein chuckled. "So, you're sick."

Spirit coughed, then looked at Stein with a shocked expression across his face. "You're... You're not mad?"

"Of course not," Stein said, getting up out of his chair and walking over to Spirit. "It's not your fault, everybody gets sick. I just found your child-like reaction comical."

As Stein was helping his weapon out of his chair, said weapon replied, "I guess its lucky that I live with a doctor."

Stein chuckled. "I'd say so. Now, do you want to go back to bed or lay on the couch?"

"Couch," Spirit replied. With that, Stein helped Spirit walk over to the couch and helped him sit down.

As soon as Spirit was seated, he sneezed forcefully three times. By the time he had finished the third sneeze, Stein was holding a box of tissues out for him.

"Bless you," the silver haired meister said.

Spirit pulled two tissues out of the box and held them to his nose, blowing what he could out. "Thadks," he replied, through his stuffed nose.

Stien smirked and said, "Hold on, I'll be back."

Stein walked out of the room, and returned a couple seconds later with blankets, a trash can, and more tissues. He draped the blanket over Spirit, put the trash can on the floor near him, and set the new box of tissues on the coffee table next to the couch.

The meister knelt down so he was eye-level with his weapon. "Do you need anything? Soup? Tea?" Stein asked.

Spirit sniffed, then said "Tea,"

Stein nodded his head, then left to prepare the tea. Once the tea was finished, he returned to find his weapon fast asleep on the couch. He set the tea down on the coffee table and turned to leave, but not before whispering, "Get well soon, Spirit."


End file.
